¡¿Casarme!
by Scardya
Summary: Judal se presenta como magi del Imperio Kou en Balbadd. Pero algo parece distinto en Sinbad. ¿Quién iba a decirle al joven azabache que el rey de Sindria ya tenía todo planeado para él? Pero era todo tan raro, ahí algo no estaba bien. ¿Cómo una persona a la que no le caía del todo bien le pedía matrimonio con tanta seguridad? ¡Ni siquiera le dio su primera cita!


**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Me gusta esto de escribir SinJu, no lo dejaré jamás. Me veo con 47 años dibujando y escribiendo SinJu todavía XD  
Doy gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi primer fic "Recuperando lo robado", y a los que me dejaron esos bellísimos reviews, todos me sacaban una sonrisa, pero me ponía tan ñoño y nerviosito que se me hacía imposible responder :'v y si este es el primer fic que lees de mí, te recomiendo mucho que leas ese también. Y con esto doy inicio al One Shot(?)**

 **-Pareja: SinJu**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Rayos, de verdad que no quería hacerlo. Le desesperaban tanto esa clase de cosas. No había en ellas ni una sola pizca de entretenimiento, nada de diversión, todo eran palabras y más palabras dichas con la más grande de las hipocresías, porque él lo sabía, sabía que así eran todos los gobernantes. Todos corruptos, y aun así, ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente como para mostrarse con sus verdaderas intenciones, especialmente Sinbad. Irónicamente, eso era lo que más le atraía, esa osadía y astucia para mentir y manipular sin sentir remordimientos. Era su Candidato a Rey perfecto, pero el idiota siempre le rechazaba. Pues él se lo perdía, ya reflexionaría y aceptaría algún día, o eso pensaba Judal.

Pero si había algo que le molestaba eran las aglomeraciones de personas que no dejaban espacio entre ellas ni para una sola mota de polvo de tantas que había. No tuvo mucho problema en hacerse un camino fuera del palacio de Balbadd, aunque continuaba siendo asfixiante. No supo cómo ese niño con cabello azul al que le había dedicado una milésima de segundo para mirarle podía no estar siendo apretujado. No importaba, eso no era de su incumbencia. Por él como si lo pisoteaban.

El problema vino cuando atravesó la entrada, ahí sí que se vio empujado, presionado, apretado. Y se le hizo lo más incómodo del mundo. Si ya odiaba que desconocidos le rozaran, eso era ya un maldito infierno. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, y eso no era nada bueno. Terminó por ser él quien comenzó a empujar con violencia a esa gente para avanzar. Que se jodieran, ellos no pintaban nada ahí, debían estar fuera, la situación no iba con ellos. Imbéciles.

Y ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que había tanta gente ahí, nadie le informó de ningún tipo de rebelión o huelga. Había conseguido entrar al recibidor del palacio, pero incluso ahí había cantidad de guardias apretujados, impidiendo hasta el paso del aire. Desesperante. Pero su bonito ego aumentaba con cada paso que daba, cada vez más cerca de dejarse ver ante ese cerdo que poseía el trono de Balbadd.

—Ah~ ¡Fuera de mi camino! —empujó con fuerza con un brazo, haciendo hueco para terminar de salir de ese bosque humano. — ¿Por qué hoy hay tantas personas bloqueando la entrada?... —se quedó estático unos segundos, quedando frente a los nobles de Balbadd y un par de personas más, y observando con sus abiertos ojos carmesí a otro par de color dorado, los cuales se habían dirigido hacia él de inmediato en cuanto su dueño notó su presencia. Tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa que los suyos. — ¡¿Ah?! —pudo sentir perfectamente como la tensión en el cuerpo y rostro de Sinbad aumentaba, incluso creyó que había comenzado a sudar un poco. Inmediatamente, recuperó su postura, ahora bastante alegre, y le señaló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rey acababa de mejorarle a niveles infinitos su humor con sólo estar ahí. — ¡Pero si es el Rey Estúpido! —no perdió el tiempo y empezó a acercarse con energía. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? —en verdad que no le esperaba ahí.

—Judal, ¿ustedes se conocen? —Ahbmad Saluja no tardó en darse cuenta del comportamiento del magi, pues este acababa de arrimarse al rey de Sindria lo máximo posible y se le veía bastante feliz, e incluso estaba usando el hombro de este para apoyar su brazo en plena confianza. Hasta comenzó a reír de forma sincera.

—¡Este sujeto siempre se interpone en mi camino! —no lo dijo de forma despectiva, ni con un tono ofensivo. Lo dijo de tal forma que parecía incluso disfrutar de que el monarca se entrometiera por accidente en sus misiones.

Pero… algo estaba mal ahí. Miró de reojo por unos momentos a Sinbad, sin moverse de su posición convenientemente pegada a uno de los costados de este, ni quitando el brazo de su hombro tampoco. Cualquiera podría pensar que estaban demasiado cerca como para ser sólo conocidos cercanos o amigos. No esperó que los ojos del rey de Sindria también estuvieran puestos sobre él. Es más, ¿en algún momento los apartó de su figura? Aún le miraba con algo de sorpresa, menor que la de antes. Sin embargo, era algo distinto. No era esa sorpresa de haberle pillado desprevenido, ni siquiera sabía si realmente era esa emoción lo que el monarca mostraba. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba observando así? Era como si acabara de ver por primera vez algo nuevo y emocionante, pero sin mostrar una sonrisa. Esa intensidad dorada estaba empezando a clavársele y a hacerle sentir incómodo, por lo que se apartó de forma disimulada y natural, acercándose más hacia los nobles de Balbadd y al banquero que los acompañaba. Levitó un poco, echándose hacia atrás y colocando los brazos tras al cabeza para descargar tensiones. Era consciente de que Sinbad continuaba mirándole. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese idio…?

—Ah, Sinbad. Déjame presentártelo. —el rey de Balbadd consiguió llamar la atención del hombre de cabello lila, regalándole sin darse cuenta un poco de tranquilidad mental al magi oscuro. Fue entonces que este volvió a ponerse de pie sobre el suelo, girándose hacia el resto de la gran sala con los brazos cruzados y con un porte orgulloso. Aunque su posición y mirada estaban volteadas directamente hacia el rey de Sindria, y ni siquiera él supo por qué, pero no le dio importancia. Siempre le gustó presumirse ante el monarca. —Él es Judal, el Oráculo del Imperio Kou.

Y ahí fue cuando el magi volvió a ver esa expresión, ahora más afectada y levemente aterrorizada, en Sinbad. Vaya, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. Tal vez acababa de darse cuenta del error que siempre estuvo cometiendo al rechazarle para ser su magi. Bueno, podía decirle después que ser el Oráculo del Imperio no significaba nada todavía, que aún tenía la oportunidad de considerar su oferta. Aunque también, esa mueca podía deberse a que sentía mucha inquietud por si se le ocurría atentar en el nombre del Imperio Kou contra Balbadd. Si ese era el caso, tranquilizaría al rey de Sindria en ese momento. Se puso el puño sobre el pecho y volvió a mostrar su rostro alegre.

—Así es, actualmente trabajo como el Oráculo del Imperio Kou. ¿Sabes? La razón por la que estoy aquí es por negocios oficiales. —pudo observar como las músculos del monarca se relajaban un poco. Bueno, menos era mejor que nada, así que iría a sus cosas ahora junto al banquero, o eso fingiría hacer. Le interesaba saber la razón por la que Sinbad estaba ahí.

—Lo siento, Sinbad, pero hoy tendrás que retirarte. Olvidaré el hecho de que tú hayas esparcido ese rumor. Aún tengo muchos asuntos gubernamentales que atender. —podría decirse que Ahbmad estaba echando al rey de forma sutil, y eso captó mucho más la atención de Judal, aunque fue más por lo del "rumor". ¿Qué rumor? Bueno, eso no era de su incumbencia. Comenzó a mirar de reojo al rey de Sindria, cazándole en plena hazaña de mirarle también antes de que este cambiara de objetivo visual con una mueca arrugada, dirigida hacia el hombre bajito que se sentaba en el trono.

—Espera un segundo, nuestra conversación aún no termina. —parecía que no quería irse, tal vez no había conseguido aún lo que planeaba.

—¿De qué conversación hablas? —Ahbmad se detuvo mentalmente un momento para pensar. —Oh… ¿La charla acerca de retomar el comercio con Sindria? Lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir con ese trato. —ahora el monarca parecía confuso y preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —hasta en su voz se le notaba, y por ello el magi no pudo apartar su vista de él.

—Le he entregado todos los permisos comerciales de Balbadd al Imperio Kou. —y lo dijo tan tranquilo mientras Sinbad sufría un shock bajo los ojos divertidos del oráculo, le hizo demasiada gracia esa expresión. —Sin la aprobación del Imperio Kou, Balbadd no puede negociar con otros países. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. —el rey de cabello lila se veía tan incrédulo en ese momento.

—Ahbmad… ¿Planeas entregarle el control de Balbadd al Imperio Kou?

—¡Mi país no está siendo controlado por nadie! —que chillón... Judal terminó chasqueando la lengua sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Le repugnaba ese tapón regordete que se hacía llamar rey. Ni siquiera sabía cómo la gente de ese país de mala muerte había sido tan estúpida como para aceptar a alguien tan poco apropiado. Ellos mismos eran los culpables de su situación por permitir tal escoria, merecían lo que les estaba pasando por incongruentes y cobardes. —Esta es sólo una estrategia sugerida por el banquero para revivir la economía de Balbadd. —y mientras que el magi oscuro ahora reprimía una risa despectiva, el monarca de Sindria comenzaba a atar cabos, aunque siendo distraído de vez en cuando por las reacciones del oráculo. Sí, había estado pendiente de él en todo momento.

—¡Así es! Conectar las economías de diversos países en armonía, ese es el trabajo de los banqueros. —el hombre del velo se colocó la mano en el pecho y se inclinó levemente ante Sinbad. —¡Oh! Ya que tú también eres un rey, ¿no te gustaría entregarnos los asuntos económicos de tu país para que nosotros los manejemos?

Vaya, la situación estaba volviéndose bastante interesante para el oráculo. Estaba seguro de que el rey de Sindria estaba sintiéndose apuñalado por su sonrisa ladina, su mirada tan poco compasiva, y por su postura de brazos cruzados que demostraba altanería, pues sabía que estaba pendiente de él. Y algo de lo que se había dado cuenta al ver sus ojos dorados entrecerrarse con desconfianza hacia el banquero era que el monarca acababa de ser consciente de a qué organización pertenecía este. Muy astuto, tal como a él le gustaba.

—¡Espera, aún no termino de decirte lo que quería! —fue cuando Alibaba perdió su paciencia y control sobre sus movimientos, por lo que se vio detenido por una de las lanzas de los guardias, pero eso no paró su boca. —¡Prométemelo como rey! ¡Prométeme ahora que protegerás a aquellos que sufren!

—Sinbad, por favor, llévate a esa cosa contigo. No soporto escuchar hablar a la basura de los suburbios. —y esa contestación desinteresada y ofensiva por parte de Ahbmad terminó por impactar por completo al rubio, provocando que perdiera la cabeza y comenzara moverse con violencia para librarse del bloqueo de las lanzas.

—¡No! ¡Alibaba, es mejor que nos vayamos! —y los nervios también comenzaron a atacar al rey de cabello lila.

Después de conseguir calmar, más bien, esperar a que Alibaba se cansara físicamente de gritar para ser escuchado y de oponer resistencia antes las lanzas, fue que el monarca puso fin a su visita, estando ahora delante de la puerta, pero no parecía con intenciones de salir por ella aún, y eso tenía bastante curioso al oráculo de Kou, quien continuaba en su postura. Ya le habían dicho que no podía hacer nada con el comercio en Balbadd, ¿tenía que hacer algo más ahí o es que era sordo?

—Judal. —el nombre del magi oscuro salió de la boca de Sinbad como una lanza de fuego. Una lanza ardiente que atravesó desde el pecho hasta la espalda del azabache, dejando estas zonas con una extrema calidez nueva y extraña para él. Este respondió a medias con una sonrisa curiosa y alegre, dirigida a quien lo llamó con tanta determinación, y no tardó nada en acercarse trotando, con bastante energía hasta llegar delante de su objetivo, y olvidando a propósito ese calor extraño.

—¿Sí~? ¿Has reconsiderado ya mi oferta? ¿O quieres cubrirte de toda la información que poseo del Imperio? —golpe bajo indirecto. La expresión agradable no daba a entender ningún tipo de ofensa, pero que no se engañara, la mirada penetrante y atenta del oráculo continuaba presente aunque fuera opacada por esa tan amigable e inocente. —Ya sabes, ahora que la economía de Balbadd nos pertenece.

—No te confundas, mi negociación terminó hace un buen rato. No tiene nada que ver. —no parecía gustarle mucho esa actitud tan falsa que tomaba Judal. Vamos, este deseaba restregárselo abiertamente por toda la cara. Y el magi se notaba ahora mucho más interesado, y algo incómodo, pues el rey acababa de adornar su cara con una sonrisa natural dirigida hacia él. ¿Y esa actitud? Oh, dios… Pero lo que le terminó por confundir, alterar e impactar fue el hecho de que ahora el adulto le estaba tomando de las manos. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hacía?! —Judal, cásate conmigo.

El tiempo se detuvo de golpe ante el cerebro del oráculo. Habían dejado de funcionar sus estímulos nerviosos y se había quedado estático con la misma expresión alegre con la que se acercó antes. Un cuerpo puesto en pausa y que no podía volver a reanudar sus respuestas, al menos no antes de los cinco segundos. Hasta que en el segundo seis dio un parpadeo, aún sin poder cambiar su mueca. En el segundo siete amplió su sonrisa. En el segundo ocho volvió a parpadear, ahora dos veces. En el segundo nueve su abdomen, pecho y hombros comenzaron a saltar con suavidad por culpa de una risa susurrada. Y en el segundo diez dio inició una risa más natural, una risa que empezó a convertirse en brutales carcajadas ruidosas y descontroladas con el pasar de los demás segundos. Se soltó de las manos del monarca para agarrarse con fuerza el estómago con el que hacía la fuerza abdominal para reírse a tal nivel. No pudo soportar su propio esfuerzo, tanto así que terminó tirándose al suelo mientras el carcajeo continuaba sin rebajar su intensidad, consiguiendo con ello llamar la atención de Ahbmad, los guardias, Alibaba y, especialmente, el banquero.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Sufre de posesiones espirituales o algo así? —al ser Oráculo, eso era lo que el rey regordete pensaba que le estaba pasando, diciéndoselo al banquero, aunque este no le respondió. Su silencio era un obvio "no".

Transcurrió algo así como un minuto y medio hasta que las carcajadas de Judal menguaron para terminar en una respiración ruidosa e irregular. Se arrodilló como pudo, le dolía el vientre y lo sentía tenso por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Se levantó un poco tembloroso, aún con la misma sonrisa de diversión.

—¡En serio, eso ha sido demasiado bueno! No sabía que podías hacer chistes. —se limpió unas lagrimitas que habían amenazado antes con salir, pero que no lo hicieron. Observó entonces esa sonrisa en Sinbad, una sonrisa bastante normal, aunque alegre. La misma de antes. Fue ahí cuando su propia expresión cambió a una impactada. Oh, cielos… —No es una broma… —y nada tardó en comenzar a sentir un excesivo calor en todo su cuerpo. —¡¿ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA?! ¡¿SABES LA BARBARIDAD QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! —acababa de conseguir que se planteara seriamente si debería continuar teniéndolo como uno de sus Candidatos. —¡NI DE COÑA! ¡NI EN TUS MALDITOS SUEÑOS! —estaba muy alterado, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Normalmente se lo pasaría por el forro de los huevos, como siempre hacía. Pero ahora no era capaz de hacerlo, le estaba dando importancia.

—Oráculo, ¿qué ocurre? —el banquero continuaba en su lugar al lado de Ahbmad, bastante lejos del rey de Sindria y del magi, pero el grito sí se escuchó. Ah, sin embargo, su pregunta no corrió la misma suerte, pues se perdió en el aire.

—No he pedido opinión tampoco. —dicho eso, el monarca agarró al azabache por la cintura y lo alzó sobre su hombro como si de un saco se tratara bajo las miradas sorprendidas y confusas del resto.

—¡¿Qué hace con el Oráculo, rey Sinbad?! —ahora el banquero sí estaba nervioso, y casi estuvo a punto de ir hacia ellos, pero no lo hizo. ¿Tal vez por temor?

—Me lo llevo. —respondió así, tan tranquilo. —Tengo un asunto importante que tratar con él. —una verdad a medias.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡DESGRACIADO, BÁJAME! ¡ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA! —golpeaba con los puños la espalda de Sinbad y pataleaba en su abdomen, pero de nada servía, y lo sabía, pues era consciente de sus pésimas cualidades físicas. ¿Por qué no usaba magia y se liberaba? Era lo más fácil y rápido, y no tenía por qué ser peligroso. Pues, por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía usar magia. No en el sentido literal, claro que podía, pero algo dentro de él no le permitía hacerlo, y eso le estaba asustando. ¿Podía significar que en el fondo no quería usar magia contra el rey? Quién sabe.

—Claro que no la tiene, voy muy en serio. —pero esa sonrisa no se iba de su cara, como si acabara de conseguir un regalo a cambio de no tener ahora comercio con Balbadd.

Y realmente, no había tardado nada en agotarse y dejar de moverse de forma violenta. Ahora sólo se dejaba caer como si estuviera muerto, de cintura para arriba estando boca abajo y con las piernas colgando delante del torso del rey. Este lo tenía sujetado por la espalda baja para que no oscilara hacia delante o haca atrás sobre su hombro. Alibaba no tenía ni idea de quién era el azabache, pero lo llevaba mirando con gracia desde que se rindió en su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y parecía llevarse con el monarca, aunque no sabía de qué forma. De verdad parecía un saco.

Bueno, al menos el hombre le había ahorrado el tener que seguirle para saber a dónde iba. Por el suelo que Judal estaba viendo, podía deducir que esas calles no eran las más apropiadas para un rey. ¿Eran los suburbios? ¿Por qué Sinbad estaba en los suburbios? ¿Tenía que ver con ese rubio que tanto hizo el ridículo antes? La lógica le dictaba que sí. Demonios… ¿de verdad iba en serio eso de casarse? ¿Acaso el rey había perdido el norte por completo? ¡Se suponía que el monarca no le quería ni en pintura! ¿Y ahora se lo lleva por la fuerza después de decirle la locura de que se case con él? Y si era intención matrimonial por política, no conseguiría nada tampoco, sólo era el Oráculo del Imperio Kou, no tenía el mismo valor de unión que el de una princesa o un príncipe. Además, dudaba mucho de que el adulto viera viable algo como eso. No lo entendía entonces. ¿Qué planeaba con lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Era otro de sus enrevesados planes que empezaban a funcionar a la larga? ¡Que no le metiera a él en algo como eso si no iba a aceptarle como Magi, no se lo merecía!

Ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderse. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él también? ¿Por qué se había dejado? Porque lo había hecho, había permitido que se lo llevara cuando pudo oponerse perfectamente con una pequeña pizca de magia, al menos para alejarse. Pero no lo hizo. ¡No lo hizo! ¡No opuso la resistencia que de verdad pudo oponer! ¡No se esforzó en librarse del agarre en ese momento! Lo único que hizo fue moverse como un pescado aun sabiendo que no iba a funcionar. A tomar vientos la lógica.

No tardó nada en comenzar a escuchar múltiples voces. Ah, la basura de los suburbios, esas personas sucias y cobardes que no se atrevían a rebelarse por sí solas. Levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido para empezar a ver como se alegraban de ver al rey y empezaban a acercarse a él, pasando totalmente de su presencia, ¿estaban ciegos o qué? Se estaban arrimando demasiado. Si no llega a recogerse la trenza juraría que uno de ellos casi se la pisa. Podía ver que estaban como es una especie de refugio.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Que corra el aire! —aleteó el brazo libre para alejar a los que se acercaban desde detrás del monarca. Lo consiguió, y también que unos pocos lo miraran con curiosidad. Se veía en sus caras que no sabían quién era y por qué estaba siendo cargado como un saco de tierra. —Sinbad. –lo llamó, pero al parecer, su voz era camuflada por las de las demás personas, y eso no le agradó. —¡Oye, Sinbad! —bien, eso fue suficiente para llamarle la atención, pues vio de reojo cómo el hombre giraba la cabeza sobre su hombro en gesto de que le había escuchado. —¿Por qué estamos aquí? —estaba tan centrado en escuchar la respuesta de Sinbad que no se dio cuenta de que cierto niño de cabello azul acababa de ser consciente de que ya lo había visto antes, siendo reconocido.

—No sé si deba explicarte eso, pero lo haré después. —¿después? ¿Por qué no podía darle la respuesta ahora?

—¡No, dímelo ahora! —una luz fugaz acababa de cruzar por su cabeza, causa por la que se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa diabólica. —¿O quieres que esta gente se entere de lo que has hecho? —supo que acababa de confundir al rey aunque no pudiera ver su cara desde ahí atrás

—¿Qué he hecho? —sin que se lo esperara, el magi comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, buscando escaparse, o eso parecía.

—¡SOCORRO! ¡EL REY SINBAD ES UN SECUESTRADOR! —lo mejor de la actuación que acababa de empezar montar era que su expresión falsa era tan asustada y lastimera que podía pasar por real, incluso consiguió humedecer a conciencia sus propios ojos para simular que iba a llorar. —¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡QUIERE DESFLORARME! —eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Judal, no digas eso! —tuvo que aumentar la fuerza con la que sujetaba al Oráculo de Kou para que no cayera. Se estaba ganando las miradas confusas y sospechosas de los que estaban ahí, pero continuaba sin soltarlo.

—¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN! ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! —y la gente se lo estaba creyendo gracias a ese enrojecimiento de cara que él mismo se provocó al moverse de forma tan violenta y al dejar asomar lágrimas de cocodrilo. Pero lo que más funcionó fue esa voz que gritaba casi al borde de quebrarse en llanto. Pudo ver a ese perro faldero que seguía a Sinbad a todas partes junto con ese pelirrojo enorme. ¿Cómo no? Era demasiada suerte que no estuvieran ahí. Ah… Le estaban mirando raro mientras ese albino le decía algo al niño de pelo azul, pero no parecían estar tampoco por la labor de defender al rey. De seguro este ya tenía su perfecto historial de perversiones como para que desconfiaran de él de esa forma. Genial, eso le sumaba puntos.

—¡JUDAL! —después de reprenderle con su propio nombre, se dirigió al resto de personas. —Aquí nadie va a desflorar a nadie, no pasa nada. Pero necesitaba traerlo para negociaciones y de seguro no iba a estar de acuerdo con venir. —tampoco era que el monarca tuviera algo para poder defenderse, así que tuvo que explicar eso. Al menos consiguió que las dudas se disolvieran en la multitud, excepto las de sus dos generales. De seguro se estaban preguntando para qué demonios había traído a Judal ahí. No tenía nada que negociar con él. Dejó al magi en el suelo, pero sólo fue para cambiar de postura, pues volvió a cogerlo por sorpresa, ahora debajo de su brazo y haciéndole mirar al frente con esa posición en lugar de hacia atrás. Era una suerte que fuera tan ligero. Pero eso no agradó nada al oráculo, consiguiendo que su actuación se rompiera por un ceño fruncido.

—¡Oye, te van a dar un ratito por cul…! —su boca fue callada por la mano libre de Sinbad.

—Judal, por favor, aquí hay niños. —típica excusa, pero era cierto, había niños delante. Razón de más para que el oráculo no tuviera que estar ahí dando mal ejemplo.

Mantuvo al azabache así, bajo su brazo y con la boca tapada durante todas sus aclaraciones dirigidas hacia esa gente, aunque también para que él diera por satisfecha su curiosidad, informándoles de que no se preocuparan, que vendría ayuda de Sindria. Que resolverían el problema con La Tropa de la Niebla. Y Judal se había aburrido a la mitad de ese discurso, pero, por el mismo desconocido motivo por el que no se esforzó antes, no trataba de liberarse ahora tampoco. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¿Y esa pasividad ante la situación? Normalmente ya habría empezado a atacar y a montar un escándalo, pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. Extraño, muy extraño. No sólo estaba ignorando su alrededor, sino que estaba pasando también de ese nuevo magi que acababa de descubrir hacía unos segundos. Se había dado cuenta de su rukh. ¡Y le daba igual! Cierto que se sentía desconcertado con ese crío, pero no estaba poniendo interés. ¿Acaso estaba enfermando? Era lo más lógico que podía pensar, porque hasta él creía que su comportamiento era raro e impropio de él, y aun así, no hacía nada para remediarlo. En otra situación no hubiera dudado en poner a prueba a ese enano, pero las cosas acababan de transcurrir de forma diferente, y cualquier cambio insignificante podía dar a otra ruta distinta. Hasta la más pequeña piedra cambiada de lugar podía hacerlo, todo siempre estaba conectado. El destino cambiaba constantemente con cada mínima acción.

Raro era que no había causado problemas, muy raro. Y no era propio de él autocontrolarse. Tenía a los dos generales de Sinbad mucho más avispados que de costumbre, por si acaso se le ocurría intentar algo.

No supo en qué momento entró en un hotel, ¿o era una posada? El caso fue que estuvo divagando tanto tiempo que ni cuenta se dio cuando el rey ya caminaba por las calles acompañado de sus subordinados con él bajo el brazo todavía, ni cuándo entró en ese establecimiento. Sí que debía tener bastante fuerza para soportar un peso, aunque fuera ligero, durante tanto rato. ¿Pudo extrañarles a esos tres su excesivo silencio? Sí, porque él era muy parlanchín y nunca cerraba la boca. Fue capaz de volver en sí cuando notó algo en sus pies. El piso de una habitación. El monarca estaba dejándole en el suelo. ¡Dulce libertad! Ah… no, se equivocó. Nada más iba a estirarse un poco, Sinbad lo tomó de la muñeca y casi lo arrastró hasta un sofá para terminar sentándolo, y él se había quedado ahí, quietecito y lo más confuso posible. Vio cómo el rey se sentaba también en el sofá de enfrente, separados ambos muebles por una mesita. El enorme pelirrojo se encontraba detrás de ese sillón, como si cuidara la espalda del monarca. Bueno, era lo que realmente parecía hacer.

—Tenemos que hablar. —al fin se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, o eso pensaba el magi. La realidad era que el adulto estuvo llamándole más de una vez durante todo el camino desde el refugio, pero nunca recibió respuesta y terminó pensando que se había quedado dormido bajo su brazo, o que estaba tan cabreado que había decidido no hablarle. Y Ja'far, con cada llamado que el rey hacía, preguntaba hecho un manojo de nervios el por qué estaba con Judal y por qué lo llevaba con ellos. Y Sinbad sólo se excusaba diciendo que tenía que tratar un tema delicado directamente con él, cosa que hacía gruñir más al albino.

—¿Lo has pensado mejor ya? ¿Decidiste hacerme tu magi? —cruzó una pierna sobre otra y llevó las manos tras su cabeza con una sonrisa. —Aún estoy a tiempo de renunciar a mi puesto como Oráculo del Imperio Kou, no llevo tanto tiempo siéndolo. Además, ya lo levanté e hice que se convirtiera en una nación temible, mi verdadero trabajo ahí ya había terminado. —el rey se encontraba también con las piernas cruzadas, pero con un codo apoyado en el reposabrazos al mismo tiempo que recargaba la mejilla en los nudillos de su mano. No le dio una respuesta hasta que el oficial entró por la puerta con una botella de lo que parecía ser zumo de melocotón y dos copas ya servidas y la dejó sobre la mesa para después colocarse de pie al lado del sofá. Este prefería mil veces esa bebida dulce y pura que el vino que siempre pedía Sinbad.

—Tiene que ver. —eso parecía ser algo parecido a un "sí", pues la cara del fanalis mostraba ligera sorpresa, mientras que la del albino mostraba molesta confusión, pero se limitó a suspira y a mantenerse en silencio.

—¿Eh? —Judal alzó una ceja y arrugó la nariz. —Conmigo di las cosas directamente, no tienes por qué dar rodeos. —dijo eso por no tener que decir "no entiendo qué significa eso" y quedar como un estúpido. Bajó su pierna de la otra y se inclinó hacia delante para apoderarse de la copa más cercana a él y beber un poco de ella. Cabía mencionar que le encantó, pues no sabía que era zumo de melocotón hasta que lo probó. Pero no iba a hacerlo tan obvio, su expresión de placer se la quedaría para él mismo. Y se enteraría de dónde había conseguido la monja tal néctar divino, preguntaría luego a todos los de ese hotel para saber de dónde lo sacó. —Te felicito por conocer mis gustos, Rey Estúpido. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tienes aroma a melocotón, eso delata que los comes a menudo. —menos mal que el azabache había tragado el zumo, si no, lo hubiera escupido. Ah, pero no se libró de toser. El pobre había tragado parte de la bebida por la tráquea. Esa tos hizo sonreír al monarca. Vaya, a saber por qué. Este hizo lo mismo y bebió de su copa también, pero a diferencia del magi, él sí regresó a su posición anterior aun teniendo la copa en una mano, removiéndola ligeramente. Era una manía que había cogido. —Seré directo entonces, aunque ya sería la segunda vez. —el oráculo buscó recuperar la compostura en otro sorbo.

—¿La segunda vez? —la pregunta de Ja'far quedó ignorada en el aire.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo. —las reacciones a eso fueron más o menos las esperadas, Judal terminó escupiendo todo el contenido que había tomado, y la verdad, los dos generales no habían respondido más tranquilos que él. Bueno, Masrur sí, pero por poco. El fanalis acababa de romper su postura erguida y su mueca desinteresada, dejando sus manos en el aire y sin saber qué hacer con ellas mientras miraba con ojos descolocados al sonriente rey.

—¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! —esta vez fue el albino en gritarle como poseso. Se puso delante de él, le agarró de la ropa y empezó a zarandearlo con violencia. —¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO, IDIOTA?! —en casos como estos era cuando el respeto que Ja'far sentía por Sinbad se iba al garete y podía permitirse insultarlo y abusar todo lo que quisiera. Cielos, estaba golpeando una y otra vez al rey contra el respaldo del sofá, lo estaba mareando y sacándole el aire con cada estampada.

—¡Pero si é-rais voso-tros quienes querí-ais que me casa-ra! —los golpes habían empezado a coger ritmo y todo.

—¡NO CON ÉL, SIN! —señaló sin pudor, y sin girarse, al azabache que miraba sin ser capaz de reaccionar, teniendo este una mueca tan similar a la del pelirrojo. —¡NOS REFERÍAMOS A UNA MUJER DECENTE! ¡UNA MUJEEEEEEEEER! ¡ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE BERENJENA!—el zarandeo se volvió más rápido y violento. Tal parecía que Sinbad se había metido en un berenjenal (N.A: Ba-dum tsss(?)). —¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ES EL ENEMIGO!

—¡Pero no- lo será si me ca-so con él! —y su respuesta no hizo más que empeorar la situación. Tanto movimiento terminó por hacerle caer de lado del sofá, golpeando el suelo con el costado. También se le cayó la copa de la mano y derramó el rosado contenido. ¿Lo mejor? Ja'far no se detenía ni con eso, pues ahora no lo golpeaba contra el respaldo esponjoso, sino contra el piso duro, incluyendo la cabeza ahora. El albino se había arrodillado sobre él y todo para poder hacerlo. Ese "pum" que se repetía una y otra vez sonaba bastante doloroso…

—¡Ja'far, detente, lo vas a dejar inconsciente! —Masrur intentó hacer entrar en razón al oficial, no se atrevía a meterse directamente.

—¡YA ES UN INCONSCIENTE! ¡PEOR NO VA A QUEDAR! —y de fondo se escuchaban los rítmicos quejidos de dolor del rey agredido.

Ninguno de los tres se estaba percatando de las carcajadas descontroladas del oráculo, disfrutaba al cien por cien del espectáculo que estaban dando. Hey, tal vez el monarca y esos dos perros que siempre le seguían no fueran tan aburridos después de todo, le estaban haciendo reír mucho, y él no solía hacerlo, no de forma sincera. Eso realmente le estaba haciendo sentir muy bien, era entretenido y gracioso, justo como le gustaba. Tanto se estaba divirtiendo que le estaba empezando a dar igual que la situación hubiera empezado por la intención que Sinbad tenía la idea de casarse con él. Definitivamente, consideraría estar dispuesto a ver esa clase de espectáculos todos los días. Era mejor que los días aburridos en el Imperio, en los que sólo un par de personas le daban importancia a su presencia. Y eso que fue él el pilar que ayudó a expandir Kou. Desagradecidos…

Tanta risa le estaba dando que terminó vaciando su copa por los movimientos bruscos, y la acabó tirando al suelo una vez vacía. Se puso la mano en la frente y con la otra agarró su abdomen descubierto. Cielo santo, dos risas a ese nivel en un solo día le estaban dejando un verdadero dolor de torso, pero era incapaz de dejar de carcajearse. Se estaba empezando a poner rojo de cuello para arriba, y se notaba mucho más en orejas y mejillas. Sentía un tremendo calor que lo asfixiaba con cada carcajada que soltaba, se estaba asando. Se levantó en busca de una ventana para airearse, riendo ahora un poco más suave para poder ponerse en pie, pero nada más hacerlo sintió su centro de gravedad moverse. Estaba mareándose, demasiado. Tanto que su risa se detuvo de golpe al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a nublársele la vista en negro. Todo se volvió de este color antes de notar cómo chocaba su cuerpo contra la superficie del piso. Lo último que sus oídos pudieron escuchar fue la voz alarmada de Sinbad decir su nombre después de haberse detenido los golpes, el resto no alcanzó a analizarlo.

Las olas del mar chocaban contra las rocas de la costa, generando ese sonido relajante capaz de calmar grandes bestias, la brisa cálida se colaba por la enorme ventana, rozando ligeramente cada objeto que se interponía en su camino. La fresca y fina sábana corrió la misma suerte de ser gentilmente golpeada por el aire suave, levantando un poco sus bordes. La vista del blanco techo se hacía cada vez más nítida a sus ojos carmesí recién abiertos. Su mente bailaba un poco, sentía pequeña presión en las sienes y notaba la boca pastosa. Se incorporó con esfuerzo hasta sentarse, empezando a analizar su entorno poco a poco. Estaba en una cama, cubierto por una sábana fina que antes le tapaba hasta por encima del pecho. Pasó sus ojos entreabiertos por la estancia, viendo a su lado, pegada a la otra pared, otra cama similar, la cual estaba vacía. Era una habitación doble, para dos personas, pero no había nadie más que él. Se frotó los ojos y observó con más detenimiento. Tenía una decoración bastante arabesca y familiar. ¿Dónde recordaba haber visto ese estilo? Ah, el hotel en el que se hospedaba Sinbad tenía un estilo parecido. ¿Le había pagado a propósito una habitación? Espera… ¿eso que escuchaba eran voces? Bueno, no debía extrañarle, estaba en un hotel, y no era prácticamente muy temprano, el sol estaba ya en su punto más alto. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que esas voces parecían discutir, y no tenía pinta de ser una pareja, eran dos voces masculinas algo enfadadas. Apartó la sábana que le cubría las piernas y bajó de la cama, caminando con sigilo y rapidez hacia la puerta. Apoyó las manos en esta y comenzó a centrar su atención en las palabras. No necesitó pegar la oreja, ni girar la cabeza a un lado para oír, hablaban algo alto. Magi cotilla.

—¡Ya he dicho que no! ¡Y fue por precaución! —esa voz tan irritable…

—¡¿Precaución?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué era esa cosa?! —y esa tan… ¿masculina? No sabía definirla, pero las reconocía. Eran las voces de Sinbad y de su perro faldero con pecas.

—¡Nuestra salvación si todo se hubiera salido de control!

—¡Pero no pasó! ¡¿Qué era?!

—¡Está bien! ¡Veneno, era veneno!

Silencio.

—¡¿Le envenenaste la copa a Judal?! —el nombrado se asustó muchísimo cuando escuchó eso, tanto que fue incapaz de reanudar su respiración, ahora detenida.

—¡Sinbad, relájate! ¡No es peligroso, ni siquiera se puede considerar un veneno, es más como un sedante potente! —bien, eso calmó al oráculo. Al menos no iba a morirse. Y tampoco necesitaba pensar en un antídoto si eso era un sedante más que un veneno. Con que por eso perdió la conciencia antes… Ya se encargaría de hacérselas pagar a ese desgraciado.

—¡¿Y me cuentas qué le vamos a decir cuando se entere de que se ha tirado tres semanas inconsciente?! ¡Nos va a matar! —otro shock para el magi. ¿Y nadie había venido a buscarlo? Parecía que no, pero eso era demasiado raro si sabían dónde estaba, al menos la ciudad.

—¡Deja de ponerte histérico por un simple veneno sedante y entra de una vez a ver!

—¡Eso haré!

El oráculo alcanzó a reaccionar en el mismo momento en el que la puerta se abrió. Por desgracia para él, la fuerza que el rey ejerció por su molestia fue algo bruta, por lo que no llegó a poder moverse siquiera. Recibió un sonoro y potente portazo en la cara, y el impulso con el que el objeto lo golpeó fue tal que incluso lo lanzó hacia atrás. Hasta arrastró por el suelo una vez cayó a él. (N.A: y voló, y se fue… a la putah(?))

—¡La virgen! ¡El trastazo que le has dado! —Ja'far se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —¡Se suponía que nunca habías tenido intenciones de matarlo!

—¡Y no las he tenido, ni las tengo! —el monarca soltó el pomo y corrió hacia el interior de la habitación, más específicamente, hacia el azabache tembloroso y encorvado de lado en el suelo. Se arrodilló frente a él para verle, pero se tapaba la cara con manos y con parte del flequillo. —¡Judal, lo siento! ¡¿Estás bien?! —sentir preocupación después de haber estado ligeramente enojado no le permitió calmarse nada, estaba bastante alterado y nervioso. Judal no hacía más que temblar y cubrirse el rostro en posición fetal, aunque más la parte inferior, pues sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello.

—Gilipuertas… —nunca mejor dicho. Esa voz tan baja y quebrada no podía ser falsa, no después de un golpe tan potente que incluso lo hizo volar. Sonaba como congestionado, y eso fue suficiente para que Sinbad supiera. Había golpeado su nariz, y muy posiblemente estaba sangrando bajo esas manos.

—¡Ja'far, trae pañuelos húmedos, fríos! —sólo esperaba que no se la hubiera roto, o sería un problema gordo.

Pero no fue así, tuvieron suerte. El rey había incorporado al magi para que se sentase, aunque fuera en el suelo, donde había caído, para poder ayudarle. La verdad, le costó horrores conseguirlo, pues el oráculo se había cabreado y puesto a forcejear y a insultar. Casi estuvo a punto de atacarle con magia hecha con sus propias manos, casi. Sin embargo, al final terminó cediendo y siguiendo la instrucción de Sinbad de que se inclinara hacia delante y se cubriera la nariz con todo el pañuelo para enfriar la zona al mismo tiempo que se absorbía el líquido rojo en la tela. Obviamente, durante ese rato se vio obligado a respirar por la boca. Sus ojos molestos estuvieron húmedos y cargados de lágrimas a causa de la conexión directa y sensible que los lacrimales tenían con la nariz.

Había bañado tres pañuelos enteros en sangre, y no fueron necesarios más. La hemorragia se detuvo a los pocos minutos, y eso significaba que no había lesiones mayores. Ahora su nariz se veía roja, al igual que la parte superior de sus mejillas, justo debajo de sus ojos. Su frente también estaba enrojecida, pues había sido alcanzada por la puerta. Pero no había ningún tipo de hinchazón en ella, por lo que no había problema con eso. El problema ahora era el mismo Judal que se encontraba ya de pie, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño bastante fruncido, golpeando una y otra vez el suelo con la parte delantera de su pie derecho en un movimiento catalogado como nervioso o tenso, pero eso sí, con una molestia muy notoria. Su mueca no era la más agradable. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos en un silencio matador. Rey y visir frente a magi oscuro. Los dos primeros nerviosos y un poco a la defensiva, y el otro cabreado. Lo peor era que ellos no sabían por qué.

—Se os da muy bien eso de discutir en secreto, ¿verdad? —pues ahora ya podían saberlo, acababa de decirles indirectamente que había escuchado todo y que se les daba de culo pelearse sin que se enterara medio barrio. Vio cómo Ja'far ponía una mueca extraña, bastante fea a su parecer, y cómo el rey cargaba un suspiro y luego lo soltaba.

—Lo siento, me disculpo por lo que ha hecho, no sabía…

—¡No! ¡Que se disculpe él! ¡Me envenenó sin que yo hubiera hecho nada, y por su culpa llevo tres semanas aquí! —¿Qué si tenía ganas de matarlo? Lo haría con gusto ahí mismo, pero algo dentro de él continuaba prohibiéndole que lo hiciera. ¿Estaba siendo controlado o algo? No sabía, pero no le parecía muy disparatada la idea. El albino exageró más su mueca, no tenía pinta de querer disculparse.

—Si crees que voy a pedir perdón a alguien como tú entonces deberías volver a esa cama, algo más en tu cerebro debe de haberse roto por el golpe. —uuuh…

—¡Ja'far! —el monarca le reprendió con su propio nombre. Que contestara así no era lo más conveniente en esa situación, no debían enfadar a Judal o terminaría explotando y destrozando todo en el proceso. El oficial se dio la vuelta.

—Paso, ahí lo tienes, apáñate tú con tu "prometida". —hizo comillas con los dedos y caminó hacia fuera para irse y desaparecer de ahí, eso sí, sin estar de acuerdo con nada. La decisión de Sinbad no la apoyaba, pero era su rey, prometió seguirlo en todas sus opciones, así que debía aguantar con lo que él escogiera. Siempre había una parte positiva, pero esta vez le costaba mucho encontrarla, por no decir que se le hacía imposible verla.

Eso dejó un poco confuso y estático al magi, y ruborizado y avergonzado al monarca. Este último se rascó la mejilla con un dedo mientras miraba al suelo con los labios un poco temblorosos. Los puso en una situación un tanto rara e incómoda.

—Ni pienses que voy a agradecerte por pagarme una habitación. —dejó claras sus intenciones desagradecidas y caminó hacia el hombre, pero sólo porque la puerta, que era su objetivo, estaba detrás de este. Le miró de reojo antes de pasar por su lado, el adulto había colocado una expresión confusa. ¿Por qué? Fue entonces que Sinbad se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué dices? No pagué nada. —pilló al oráculo con la pregunta antes de que saliera, dejándolo quieto en el sitio. Escuchó cómo el chico chasqueaba la lengua.

—O que te la hayan dejado gratis, me importa un cojón y medio cómo te hayan prestado la habitación. —era un rey, tenía mil formas de conseguirlo.

—¿Prestado? Si la habitación es mía. —oh, ahora sí consiguió que Judal se diera la vuelta la vuelta con una cara extremadamente confusa y sorprendida.

—¿Compraste la habitación de este estúpido hotel? —formó una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada divertida, aunque incrédula.

Ah, ahora entendía lo que pasaba ahí. El monarca no se reprimió una risa ligera mientras empezaba a cruzarse de brazos y se quedaba con una mueca agradable.

—No estamos en Balbadd ya, Judal. Esto es Sindria. —dedujo esas emociones, sorpresa e impacto, reflejadas en su rostro, aún enrojecido por el incidente anterior.

—¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! —entró de nuevo, con paso firme y rápido, e hizo a un lado al monarca para llegar a la enorme ventana y asomarse, y cuando lo hizo… No mintió, eso que veía desde ahí era el gran patio exterior del palacio de Sinbad. Y volvía a repetirse en su cabeza: ¡¿nadie había ido a buscarlo?! —Jojojo~ Ni de coña me quedo yo aquí. —fue a dirigirse de nuevo a la salida con una sonrisa muy tensa e incómoda. Casi podía sentir un futuro tic en el ojo. Demonios, pero el rey le detuvo del brazo cuando pasó por su lado otra vez. —¿Qué haces?

—No vas a ir a ningún lado. —extraño, no se veía serio, ni amenazante, pero sí decidido. —Tienes que casarte conmigo. —para su suerte, el magi ya había terminado asimilando esa locura, por lo que sólo rodó los ojos con hastío.

—¿Otra vez con eso? No voy a casarme contigo, ni siquiera te gusto. —vaya, no se podía saber si era esa o no la razón por la que lo rechazaba. Había observado al monarca desde siempre, y no ocultó nunca ese pequeño resentimiento hacia él por formar parte de Al-Thamen.

—Me gustas, te quiero. —y lo dijo así de directo y sin dudar. Hizo que el oráculo se impactara y provocó que un potente rojo bañara el rostro de este, contrastando con el enrojecimiento de su nariz. Lo peor de todo era que Judal veía el rukh de Sinbad, y no estaba mintiendo. Hasta había rukh nuevo que desconocía, ¿qué significaba el rosa? Eso no tenía buena pinta…

—¡Que no quiero! —intentó zafarse, pero nada, su fuerza y esfuerzo no eran suficientes. Y continuaba sin "poder" usar magia. ¿Eso podía ser que en realidad no quería liberarse de él y que, por lo tanto, no le importaba casarse? Estaba poniendo cero esfuerzo en huir, justo como cuando el rey lo alzó sobre su hombro y lo sacó del palacio de Balbadd. ¿Significaba que… le gustaba Sinbad de una forma más profunda que la de candidato? Porque su comportamiento con el resto de ellos no era así de consentido.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tus miradas en Balbadd? Vamos, me has repetido muchas veces que te gusto y que ibas a hacerme tuyo, ¿cómo querías que me tomara esas confesiones? —buen golpe, y Judal sólo atinó a ponerse más nervioso.

—¡No de esa forma, cenutrio! ¡Me gustas como Can…! —y ahora que se paraba a observar y pensar, Sinbad era apuesto, tal vez demasiado, pues se quedó unos segundos analizándolo físicamente con más ímpetu que otras veces. Sacudió un poco la cabeza. —¡Candidato a Rey, coño! ¡Además, siempre me rechazas como Magi! ¡¿En serio quieres que me crea la barbaridad de que me quieres si ni siquiera me aceptas como Mag…?! —el monarca tiró de su brazo, atrayéndolo, y selló sus labios de inmediato con los suyos. Ese calor abrasador que el magi sentía lo conocía, era el mismo calor que lo atravesó cuando Sinbad lo llamó en el palacio de Balbadd. Sólo que esta vez era más intenso, más fuerte, más asador. Sentía como si su piel fuera a arder en fuego en cualquier momento. Era tan… agradable. No correspondía ese acto, pero tampoco lo estaba rechazando, aunque por poco tiempo. Sus ojos bien abiertos empezaban a entrecerrarse con calma y lentitud. Cerrarlos del todo y empezar a responder a la placentera presión labial con más de esta, ese era el camino que estaba tomando. Sin embargo, su sentido común saltó y cortó ese sendero, provocando que abriera de golpe sus orbes carmesí. Alzó el brazo justo en el momento en el que los labios de Sinbad retrocedían para acabar el beso, aún sin dejar de rozar los suyos. Cuando ambos rostros se hubieron separado, el brazo del oráculo descendió con velocidad en diagonal, alertando así al rey que acababa de ver de refilón el movimiento y que nada podía hacer para pararlo a estas alturas. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos dorados, esperando algo que no llegaba. Una ligera y efímera corriente de aire fue lo que sintió en la cara. Abrió con indecisión sus párpados, encontrando la mano firme del azabache a un centímetro de su mejilla, completamente inmóvil, al igual que su dueño. Dirigió su vista hacia él, empezando a notar su estómago volcarse por la imagen. Estaba completamente ruborizado, hacía una notoria presión con los dientes, podía saberlo porque los estaba mostrando un poco. Su ceño fruncido expresaba molestia, sus iris contraídos impacto y sorpresa, las pupilas dilatadas en el interior de estos corroboraban excitación, y el brillo centelleante era de pura emoción, una emoción que no iba a demostrar tan fácilmente, primero quedaba el orgullo.

Judal estaba bloqueado, había detenido de sí mismo un posible bofetón dirigido hacia el monarca. ¿Por qué se detuvo? Ah, ya. Si no era capaz de usar magia para irse, menos de golpearlo. No se atrevía. Había sido su subconsciente el que detuvo la mano, lo más profundo de su persona no deseaba dañar a Sinbad. ¿Y si ese subconsciente fue también el que le impidió usar magia para escaparse de sus agarres? ¿Significaba eso que… en el fondo no quiso irse cuando estuvo con el rey? Bueno, parte de eso lo sabía, le gustaba cuando pasaba tiempo con él, aunque fuera discutiendo o insultándole, o echándose a la cara trapos sucios de sus vidas. Pero nunca llegó a pensar que pudiera obtener algo más que distracción del monarca, a sentir algo más que sólo admiración por su personalidad tan retorcida y tan honrada, y humilde, al mismo tiempo. Sentir algo más que atracción por su ligera maldad. ¿Le… le gustaba Sinbad? Fuera niñerías, Judal, ponte a pensarlo en serio. ¿De verdad podía sentir esa clase de cosas por alguien? Pero es que no era "alguien", era el rey de Sindria de quien pensaba y gustaba, y no por interés. Si lo fuera ya lo hubiera perdido, el tiempo siempre iba reduciendo el interés hasta quedar en nada. Pero no era así, el magi no sólo continuaba igual de interesado en él, sino que le atraía, y no como candidato, precisamente. Le atraía como hombre, como persona con la que compartir sus tiempos libres y no libres. ¿Y cómo acababa de darse cuenta? Por el beso, ese beso que le abrió los ojos, que sintió como un regalo en lugar de un abuso, un placer en lugar de una experiencia desagradable. Le gustó, no, le encantó ese beso, y respondió con violencia al ser consciente de eso, le aterró por unos segundos, pero fue capaz de detenerse. Porque muy en su interior, parecía ver injusto golpear al monarca por darle algo que le hizo sentir verdadero bienestar por primera vez en su vida. Y por divagar tanto en su cabeza ni cuenta se dio de que llevaba un rato siendo movido múltiples veces de acá para allá, a saber de dónde hacia dónde, por la mano de Sinbad que tiraba de él para que caminara, sin saber que sus piernas se movían solas y sin escuchar las voces que había en cada situación.

Bien, lo admitía, le gustaba el rey, de forma sexual y afectuosa, le parecía un hombre sexy y apuesto, inteligente y avispado, divertido y juerguista, y esto último era muy importante para él, pues Judal disfrutaba de ser quien armara alboroto y de disfrutar al máximo la diversión. Y admitía que quería cortar pedazo por pedazo la carne de Ja'far cada vez que le veía conversando amenamente con el monarca, que sentía muchos celos cuando estaban juntos. Ahora la idea de casarse con él no se le hacía para nada negativa, pero seguía pensando que era un disparate, más que nada porque creía ser demasiado joven para unirse en matrimonio, y porque le parecían unas ceremonias muy cursis e insoportables, no iban nada con su estilo.

De manera más corta; Sinbad le gustaba en todos los sentidos existentes. Y si lo que el rey dijo era cierto, que lo era porque ya vio su rukh comportarse con sinceridad, él le gustaba al monarca. Vaya la redundancia.

—Judal.

En verdad que era tan difícil de creer…

—Judal.

Era como si se estuviera cumpliendo una de sus fantasías inconscientes.

—¿Judal?

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. —contestó para que se callara un momento, necesitaba continuar analizando correctamente todo esto y ver si no era en realidad una paranoia suya. Argh, los silbidos no le dejaban concent… ¿Silbidos? ¿Qué demonios…? Ahora que se daba cuenta… no estaba tocando el suelo. ¡Estaba siendo cargado a estilo nupcial por Sinbad! ¡No le dio permiso para hacer eso! Pero no fue lo que más le sorprendió. Estaban saliendo de… ¿una capilla? Reconocía a esas personas ahí, eran los subordinados del rey, los raritos de los Siete Mares. ¿Por qué aplaudían y continuaban silbando? Oh dios, que no fuera lo que pensaba, que no se hubiera atrevido.

Así que, ¿tanto movimiento era porque lo estuvieron preparando para…? Y cuando lo llamó tres veces, en realidad, era para que diera su respuesta a… y él dijo que… oh… Acababa de dar un "sí, quiero" por intentar hacer que el hombre dejara de interrumpir sus pensamientos, y con eso había dado por finalizada la ceremonia. Una muy rápida y simple, ni trajes ni nada, sólo un sacerdote que había sido llamado antes y los dos "sí" de ambos, aunque el de Judal hubiera sido instintivo. Se atrevió a mirar su mano cuando entraron en el edificio principal del palacio después de atravesar el oscuro patio exterior, resultaba que la noche ya había caído. Llevaba un anillo dorado con decoración en plata y una diminuta joya roja en el dedo anular. Ese maldito complemento no hizo más que subirle los nervios y el sonrojo.

—¡Te has aprovechado de que estaba pensando, imbécil! ¡No quiero casarme contigo! —nada, el rey ya tenía esa sonrisa alegre. Ah, pero el magi tampoco hacía nada por bajarse, ni siquiera por golpearle el pecho a modo de queja. Tal vez sólo estaba tratando de defender su dignidad, pues esta se oponía a lo que pasaba. Pero el resto de él no parecía estar en desacuerdo. Su dignidad perdía la batalla. Y ya era tarde, había dado un "sí" y ya estaba casado. Lo único que podía hacer ahora... —¡Quiero el divorcio! —se veía y sonaba cabreado, pero en el fondo estaba enfrentándose en un duelo intenso contra las ganas de reírse. Es que eso sonaba tan estúpido y gracioso.

—Nop~. —sabía que no iba en serio, el matrimonio no era más que un certificado de unión entre dos personas, podían estar perfectamente juntos o separados con o sin él, y el oráculo era consciente de eso. No estaba haciendo otra cosa que ponerse una máscara de enfado y desacuerdo cuando en realidad aceptaba sin problemas su situación. Y no huyó ni desde el principio, eso significaba que estaba bien con que pasara esto, pero que su orgullo era muy grande como para demostrarlo. No importaba, iba a deshacerse de ese obstáculo.

—¡He dicho que quiero el divor..! ¡Huh! —cerró los ojos al notarse siendo tirado y estampado contra algo acolchado, pero volvió a abrirlos de inmediato sólo para terminar encontrándose al monarca sobre él, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Le presionaba con su peso, tal vez por si se retorcía de más. Sin embargo, no fue un impedimento para que agarrara las muñecas de Sinbad y tratara de alejarlo en un forcejeo.

—Vamos, sé que estás de acuerdo con este matrimonio. Lo hubieras destrozado todo si no fuera así. —su sonrisa era imborrable, se declaraba ganador dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Cállate! —y Judal sabía que tenía razón, motivo por el que estaba tan cabreado. Enojado porque se ha casado con la persona que le gusta, qué irónico. Alguien normal estaría llorando de felicidad en lugar de estar haciendo berrinche porque su orgullo fue manchado. Demonios, esa lógica no era la correcta.

El magi estuvo a punto de soltar un insulto, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por los labios de Sinbad. Había que reconocerlo, sus labios eran suaves, y besaba muy bien. Estúpido rey experimentado, estaba consiguiendo a conciencia que el oráculo redujera cada vez más la fuerza en sus manos hasta que terminó soltando las bronceadas muñecas. El monarca aprovechó eso para romper el beso y ver de nuevo el sonrojado rostro y los entrecerrados ojos de Judal.

—Eres un... —y otra vez fue cortado por la boca de Sinbad, mas esta vez por su lengua, pues esta se había colado al pillarle con la boca abierta por hablar. El magi soltó un quejido ante la sorpresa de ver su cavidad bucal invadida y de su propia lengua ser atacada. El rey no tenía ningún tipo de consideración con ella, y esos sonidos húmedos empezaban a causar estragos en ambos. Sentía algo extraño ahí abajo, un ligero dolor y pequeña presión, ¿por qué? Su "cosa" nunca se había comportado o sentido así de raro. Tan extraño se estaba sintiendo que giró la cabeza de golpe, rompiendo todo contacto bucal y labial. Había sido muy intenso, incluso jadeaba en busca de un poco de aire. Para su buena o mala suerte, el monarca no se detuvo con eso. Este comenzó a lamer la línea de su mandíbula. —¡Idio-ta! ¡Eso da as-co! —por la forma forzada en la que lo dijo, mintió. No le daba asco, y estaba muy lejos de eso. Le daban extraños escalofríos cálidos y se le erizaba la piel. Y Sinbad no respondió a eso, sino que continuó lamiendo y besando, ahora tomando con una mano las muñecas del oráculo y alzándolas sobre su cabeza. Con la otra mano se deshizo de su propia coleta baja, dejando caer todo su cabello lila sobre su espalda, hombros y colchón. Ató rápido las manos del azabache al cabecero con ella, y este se sobresaltó. —¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Desata eso, idiota! —¿qué clase de nudo resistente era ese? Se hacía daño si intentaba tirar de él. Bajó su vista. Espera, el rey estaba levantando su manto y su top. —¡EH, NO LEVANT-! Aah~... —su mueca se relajó al liberar ese suave gemido, provocado por un furtivo lametón circular en uno de los botones rosados de su pecho pálido. Notó un fuerte tirón en sus piernas y un airecillo recorrerlas, y no sólo a ellas, todo de cintura para abajo era refrescado por ese aire que entraba por la ventana de los aposentos del rey. —N-no... —le había despojado de sus pantalones. La risa del monarca le hizo volver un poco en sí. —Imbécil... ¿De qué te ríes? —no le miraba a la cara, estaba completamente a su merced y eso dañaba su autoestima.

—De que al fin puedo tenerte por completo. —besó el pezocinto contrario, sacándole a Judal un gemido muy pequeño. -Ya te tengo de forma legal, -el matrimonio. -ahora sólo me queda poseerte de forma física, dejar mi marca. -aunque la verdadera razón por la que se rió fue por las sumisas reacciones del magi oscuro, se notaba que nunca había sido tocado de esa manera. Empezó a mordisquear y succionar esa misma tetilla mientras pellizcaba la otra con una mano.

—Aaaahh~... —y el oráculo era incapaz de no responder correctamente a esos estímulos. Se había desecho de ese orgullo, ¿para qué tenerlo cuando ya se lo habían roto? El monarca no dejó ignorado ese excitante sonido, iba a hacer que liberara más. Llevó su otra mano al miembro, ya erecto, del azabache y lo acarició suavemente con los dedos. —¡Nnngh! ¡Sin-bad...! —la frase continuaba con un "no toques ahí", pero nunca llegó a ser dicho, habiéndose quedado en una supuesta llamada de placer, y Sinbad lo tomó como tal, empezando a masturbarle con lentitud. —Haaaaah... Aaaahh~... —era novato, lo sabía, no iba a durar mucho, y esos gemidos lo corroboraban. El rey aumentó la velocidad, aún sin dejar de lado su pecho. —¡Ah, ah-! ¡Sin-baaad... no-pares! ¡Oouuuhh~! —giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero sin ser brusco o rápido, y arqueaba su espalda para tener más roce en sus tetillas con la boca y mano del monarca. Y este incrementó la masturbación, notando una sustancia suave, y cómo Judal abría más las piernas por acto reflejo. —¡Nnnnhh! ¡Haaaaah...! ¡Sinb-aaaahh~...! —continuó gimiendo un poco más hasta bañar en un color blanco perla toda la mano del adulto quien, satisfecho, dejó de lamer y pellizcar su pecho para arrodillarse y untar la entrada virgen del magi con su propia esencia, sin dejar que se repusiera del reciente orgasmo.

Se bajó el elástico de sus faldones y liberó su dotado miembro despierto. Se apoyó sobre sus manos, cada una al lado de un costado del oráculo que jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, húmedos, y con el rostro enrojecido y ligeramente sudado.

—Judal, una vez que tome tu virgo no lo podrás recuperar. —era un dato más que un aviso. Le había dado placer, le había regalado su primer orgasmo, así que estaba bien si no quería llegar hasta el final, esperaría si no estaba preparado todavía.

—¿Qué...más da?... Ya no hay... marcha atrás. —su respiración no se regularizaba, pero no era un impedimento. Dicho y hecho, Sinbad presionó la punta contra esa entrada cerrada, y Judal apretó labios y ojos. —¡Hoouuh! —casi acababa de conseguir abrir esa diminuta puerta. El rey empujó poco y despacio, metiendo la mitad del glande. El magi oscuro dejó salir una mezcla entre gruñido y gemido mientras se clavaba las uñas en sus propias manos.

—Voy a entrar. —y era cierto, no había vuelta atrás. El monarca esperó dos segundos, visualizando en su mente la primera, rápida y profunda estocada que le haría introducirse limpio y al completo, y entonces...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -el oráculo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sudando como nunca antes y siendo víctima de un calor terrible. Sus ojos carmesí estaban desencajados y jadeaba con descontrol. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y esperó un poco para relajar su cuerpo, luego se incorporó a sentarse sobre su cama y frotarse la cara. Había sido todo un forzado y extraño sueño. Sus fantasías se habían mezclado esa noche con los recuerdos de Balbadd. Agarró la sábana y la lanzó con fuerza para quitársela de encima, tenía mucho calor y estaba sudando demasiado como para soportar estar cubierto. Soltó un rugido de rabia y se revolvió el cabello con violencia. —¡Maldito rey estúpido! —el coprotagonista de su sueño sí que supo cómo hacerle pasar por situaciones vergonzosas y denigrantes, y eso que no fueron reales. Aun así, afectaron mucho en él. Rayos... y no era la primera vez que tenía sueños húmedos, y en todos ellos siempre era Sinbad quien estaba implicado. Pero sí era la primera vez que...

Ugh, sentía presión y un dolor suave en su entrepierna. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo, que la tuviera un poco borrosa no significaba que no viera ese bulto carnoso alzado. El estrés estaba empezando a invadirle, nunca había sufrido de erecciones. Cierto que soñaba ciertas cosas con cierto rey de vez en cuando, pero no llegó a esos límites antes. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se había despertado justo a la hora perfecta de la mañana, no podía regresar a dormirse, menos con su "amiguito" estando feliz. Pensó que, tal vez, una ducha fría ayudara a bajar eso del todo, y no perdía nada en intentarlo, aunque prefería el agua caliente. Se levantó y caminó hasta el armario. Cabía mencionar que su andar era épicamente gracioso y raro. Pobrecillo, avanzar con las piernas más abiertas de lo normal degradaba su imagen, agradecía que estuviera solo en su cuarto, se veía muy payaso moviéndose.

Sacó del armario la túnica de baño, una azul celeste con bordados en rojo brillante y estampado floral dorado. Metió los brazos en las mangas y se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca para levantar y sacar toda su melena ondulada. Le hicieron falta un par de movimientos extra para sacarla completa. Tomó por ambos lados el delgado cinturón dorado de tela que ya venía enganchado a la prenda y lo ató sin complicarse en el nudo. Tenía suerte de poseer baño propio y que estuviera al lado de su habitación, unos pocos pasos más allá en el pasillo. Tomó una toalla limpia y su gel corporal, sería una ducha rápida y fría para acabar con su problema. Cerró el armario y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió, pero no salió. Asomó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados varias veces. Llevaba la toalla delante de su bajo vientre y entrepierna, pues esa túnica era fina y su erección la levantaba, era muy notoria. Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá. Salió y cerró la puerta rápidamdente, y en tres zancadas ya estaba delante de la puerta del baño. Se metió dentro y echó el seguro con ansia, lo que ocasionó que se le cayera la toalla y el bote de gel. Poca importancia le dio. Se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro cargado de molestia. Miró por unos momentos lo que se le había caído y se agachó con dificultad a recogerlo. Sí que estaba duro, apenas le dejaba doblarse hacia delante. Se acercó hasta la bañera de madera y dejó sin mucho cuidado lo que traía en la repisa de la tina. Se desató el nudo de un tirón y se desvistió, dejando caer la túnica al suelo. Se metió sin perder el tiempo y abrió la llave del agua fría. Esta empezó a caer desde arriba, por un tubo de madera barnizada. Mojó inmediatamente y por completo desde en cabello del magi hasta los pies. El tubo era bastante grueso y llevaba una buena cantidad de agua. Casi soltó un ligero chillido de lo fría que estaba, pero eso calmaría su miembro en alto. Normalmente se bañaba en lugar de ducharse, y siempre eran las sirvientas quienes lo preparaban todo. Y si no, él mismo lo hacía, pero con magia, nunca a mano.

Comenzó a hacer uso del gel y a frotarse todo el cuerpo con sus manos con los ojos cerrados, eso lo tranquilizaba. Piernas y brazos fue lo primero. Por debajo de la mandíbula era su límite, la cara se la lavaba el agua que caía. Ese lugar fue donde, en su sueño, Sinbad lo lamió con descaro. Enjabonaba su vientre ahora, ahí fue donde el rey puso la mayoría de su peso. Siguió restregando el gel hasta la mitad de su pecho con la otra mano y luego por los pectorales, no se dejaba ni un rincón sin enjabonar. Sin embargo, esas eran las zonas donde lo mordió, pellizcó y lamió. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la esquina del techo. Su mano continuaba moviéndose, pero no se alejaba ya de la parte superior de su torso. Empezó a pasar demasiadas veces espuma por encima de uno de sus pectorales a pesar de estar ya bien cubierto de gel. Se movía solo y cada vez menguaba más la velocidad del frote hasta casi dejar quieta la mano. Presionó con un dedo la tetilla y pronto empezó a hacer pequeños círculos con la yema sobre ella. Su otra mano continuaba trabajando en su vientre, aunque de vez en cuando pasaba por los lados de su cintura y cadera.

Transformó la presión circular en pellizcos que le hicieron entreabrir los ojos y alzar un poco la cabeza. En ningún momento el sonrojo con el que despertó se fue de sus mejillas calientes. Se deslizó despacio, arrastrando un poco de jabón, hacia abajo, encontrando con el tacto la punta de su miembro levantado. Tal parecía que el agua fría no funcionaba si uno no ponía de su parte y despejaba la mente. Pensar qué le hizo Sinbad en el sueño en cada parte de su cuerpo por la que se lavaba no ayudó nada a bajar su problema, aunque él ya no estaba siendo consciente de eso. Se había dejado llevar fácilmente por el deseo de sentir en la vida real, aunque lo hiciera él mismo. Y no estaba asustado por ser la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque sí tomó su miembro sensible con excesivos nervios y delicadeza. Apretó los labios al hacerlo, pues había recibido una muy pequeña corriente de algo que desconocía, pero que se sentía bien. Los abrió, soltando un poco de aire. Ambas manos se movían ahora, una pellizcaba y presionaba en la parte superior, y otra subía y bajaba alrededor de su intimidad en un ritmo constante. El sonido del agua chocar contra su cuerpo y el suelo de la bañera, junto con los suspiros y gemidos de Judal, inundaban ese cuarto de baño.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el cuerpo del azabache empezó a temblar, siendo seguido de un espasmo lo suficientemente potente como para hacerle gritar y abrir los ojos para ponerlos en blanco. Pero sus ojos y la espuma ya no era lo único de color blanquecino. Soltó su, ya descargado, miembro y su tetilla, queriendo usar sus manos para buscar algo a lo que agarrarse mientras sus piernas perdían fuerza y se doblaban hasta hacerle caer de rodillas. Al final cayó de golpe por falta de objetos a los que poder sujetarse, pero apoyó las manos en el borde de la bañera para no estampar sus rodillas de forma fuerte. No llegó a pensar que masturbarse pudiera dejarle tan agotado, débil y jadeante. Si eso era así, no se imaginaba como quedaría después de tener verdadero sexo, si es que lo tenía algún día con alguien. Lo había confirmado, no era lo mismo un sueño que la vida real, en esta última era como diez veces más intenso.

Bueno, al menos había conseguido lo que quería: deshacerse de la erección. Oh, y pensaba volver a repetirlo cada día si aparecía una nueva, acababa de descubrir algo demasiado bueno como para ignorarlo. Incluso estaba dispuesto a provocársela si llegaba al extremo.

Salió bastante renovado de esa ducha, a excepción de la fuerza en sus piernas, aún le temblaban un poquito y sentía las rodillas débiles, como si fueran a doblarse de nuevo. Pero el resto de él, humor incluido, había salido mejor que cuando entró.

Flotaba cerca del suelo por uno de los pasillos, mejor no arriesgarse a que se pudiera caer. Siempre que tenía un sueño húmedo con Sinbad lo fantaseaba y recreaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, jugando con otras opciones que él mismo se inventaba e incluía, creando así distintas versiones. Aunque una cosa nunca la sustituía en ninguno de sus sueños, y era que le gustaba el rey, pero eso ya era algo obvio a esas alturas.

Escuchó la voz de Ka Koubun un poco nerviosa detrás de la esquina. A saber qué cosa le había puesto ya de los nervios. Argh, ese hombre era demasiado recto. A lo mejor Kougyoku había vuelto a tomar otra decisión estúpida, porque otra cosa no conseguía poner a Ka Koubun de ese modo. Tal y como lo pensó, la princesa estaba implicada, pues acababa de escucharla muy por lo bajo. Eso significaba que estaba nerviosa o avergonzada. No sabía qué decían, pero los reconocía. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios, y giró la esquina, dispuesto a interrumpir.

Fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar, al menos después de lo que acababa de hacer. Ellos dos no estaban solos... Tal parecía que había sido un buen momento para que el Imperio recibiera la visita de Sinbad.

-¿Judal? -Kougyoku no se esperaba que apareciera ahí. Los tres estaban mirándole, como si esperaran algo. Ah, pero el magi sólo tenía la abierta e impactada mirada puesta sobre el rey. Un sonrojo más fuerte que el color de sus ojos saqueó toda su cara, y nada tardó en poner sus orbes carmesí en blanco, otra vez, mientras sus párpados se cerraban y caía de espaldas. El golpe que sonó al chocar contra el suelo fue bastante seco. -¡Judal! -la princesa se llevó las manos a la cara con unos lagrimones cómicos que no llegaban a salir de sus ojos. -¡Ka Koubuuuuun! -chilló como orden para que ayudara al oráculo. Casi dejó sordos al monarca y al otro hombre, ambos pusieron una mueca de dolor al taparse los oídos. Princesa y representante se acercaron al magi K.O. buscando qué podía haber pasado.

Sinbad lo observaba desde su sitio con una ligera expresión de confusión, pero pronto cambió a una sonrisa cerrada, aunque amplia. Acababa de analizar la situación con más calma y se había dado cuenta de la razón de ese desmayo, muchos años con experiencias similares le dieron la habilidad para distinguir muy bien los detalles de ese tipo. Shock, sonrojos, desmayos... Era más qeu obvio. Se puso la mano en la boca para tapar su sonrisa interesada.

Vaya tremenda suerte la del magi, pues en realidad, a Sinbad sí que parecía gustarle mucho Judal.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Pos ya está :v  
Y nada falta para el inicio de ooootro fic, ya tengo casi terminado el primer cap del siguiente, las vacaciones me vinieron bien para escribirlo, aunque por eso me retrasé en publicar este. Eso sí, sólo las más fuertes podrán leer el siguiente, estará lleno de... humm... bueno, sólo no es recomendable para personitas muy sensibles, yo aviso. En ese se leerá para sufrir, no para disfrutar. He dicho(?)**


End file.
